The Illusion of Peace
by Lady Selan
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule and finds that Kakariko Village has been pillaged by bandits, Zelda is betrothed and a stranger finds the secret to Hyrule's demise. Link's only chance to intercede involves comprehending another aspect of his role as Hero of Time.
1. A Forgetful Melody

The wind rolled and bellowed across the hills and valleys of Hyrule. It was an ominous breeze, promising turbulent and menacing storms. Despite the ill-mannered wind and approaching storm clouds, the night sky overlooking Link remained clear, and marvelously portrayed an immeasurable number of stars. Each star crested Hyrule Field, twinkling its own bright and beautiful light as priceless diamonds in the sky. The stars were the only lights illuminating the fields of Hyrule this night. There was no moon to shine for the lost thieves, wandering merchants, vagabonds or Link.

Near an old oak tree, Link lay propped against Epona, positioned in such a way that Link could see the stars and he and Epona would be protected from the persistent breeze. The leaves rustled and moved on the tree, emitting a sonorous and soothing lullaby for the weary traveler. In all of Link's peregrinations, the only constant and true wonder when all hope was lost were the stars. When he was lonely, he would look at the stars and remember that they decorated the same sky for every town and nation, so that he always had a home.

Reaching into his bag, he removed his sapphire Ocarina of Time. He gazed at the instrument, which illuminated as a torched deku stick. Placing his lean fingers over the ocarina's holes, he moved his fingers in such a way that his mind played a familiar tune, despite not having blown into the mouthpiece.

_I know this tune, _he thought to himself.

_Why can't I remember who taught it to me? _He questioned, as his fingers automatically ceased their movement and his mind was quiet once again.

Epona violently stirred causing Link to lurch forward out of surprise. Link's head was rather uncomfortably caught by his knees, and as Link lifted his hand to his forehead, the wind suddenly roared as if in hysterics. Epona slightly lifted her head at Link apologetically, before returning to her slumber. Only when Link's headache began to lessen did he realize he no longer held the Ocarina of Time.

Alarmed, his head shot up ignoring the pain, and he began searching in every direction. Fortunately, the Ocarina of Time still shone as evidently as the Zora's Sapphire, amidst a patch of grass at arm's length. His gloved hand reached for the ocarina, but stopped midway as he began recalling his mystery tune. Eagerly, he closed his eyes hoping to retrieve more of this forgotten melody. Only as his eyes shut, the melody was lost once again.

Link delayed a moment more before his hand stretched the remaining distance, and snatched the ocarina from its grassy bed. The Ocarina basked in the moonlight, seemingly delighted at Link's torment on its behalf. Sighing, Link returned the Ocarina to its place in his pouch, and resumed propping against Epona. He closed his eyes, remembering tomorrow's task that lay ahead.

He would return the Ocarina of Time to the royal family as he no longer had any use for it. Besides, the instrument far too often reminded him of his carefree life in Hyrule, before being summoned to his calling as the Hero of Time. Reminiscing on treasured places, beloved friends and Princess Zelda, who had surely assumed her role as Princess of Hyrule, was not an easy task for a nomad. In a way, he considered this task his one selfish duty as the Hero of Time.

That was Link's last conscious thought as he felt his body falling under fatigue. His mind, however, was not so easily tired. It began showing him images; dreams of Hyrule Castle. He stood in the castle courtyard, as a young lad, beside an equally vivacious Princess Zelda ready to challenge Ganondorf. After accepting the Princess' task to assist in the salvation of Hyrule, Zelda's bodyguard, Impa prepared to teach Link a tune. A tune only the royal family, and those associated with them, knew. A tune that was derived for Zelda on her birthday to give her pleasant dreams.

"This tune, when all else fails, can be used with the power of the one who will wield the Triforce," Impa solemnly stated.

_Zelda's Lullaby._


	2. Marth's Arrival

"Milady, I'm sorry to wake you, but Prince Marth has arrived," spoke a handmaiden as she opened an ivory dresser.

The young woman the handmaiden spoke to remained concealed by the lavender, satin sheets and feather pillows on her canopy bed. The young woman slightly stirred, causing a lock of golden hair to appear from beneath a pillow. The handmaiden sighed, and gently stroked the portion of lavender sheets which she assumed concealed the young woman's back.

"Sorry milady…if I may, I suggest you get washed and dressed before your father becomes cross," the handmaiden, hesitantly spoke.

As if the young woman finally realized the truth in the handmaiden's words, she flung her covers off and sat upright on her bed. The young woman, in all of her splendor, was none other than the Princess Zelda.

"Oh dear! I am very sorry, Melodia," the Princess spoke to the handmaiden. "I was kept up by the ruckus last night."

Zelda stretched her feet to meet her silk slippers as she recalled the pranksters who stole a Kakariko villager's cuckoos, and claiming to be a jester summoned by the king, released them in the castle.

"Think nothing of it, Milady. I heard rumor that those men were in outrage at his majesty for increasing the monthly tax rates." Melodia spoke while scrutinizing Zelda's outfits.

"Of course they were…" Zelda paused, "not to mention forgetting the fact that my father raised taxes to build cheaper homes, grow healthier food and achieve an overall better lifestyle for the citizens," she defended as she walked to a maple framed mirror hung above a matching tan table.

Melodia carefully removed a sleeveless scarlet dress, from the countless number of outfits for any occasion, stored inside the ivory dresser.

"I meant no offense…" Melodia began.

"None taken," Zelda chimed in.

Melodia grinned in relief and continued. "Besides, I heard it was merely a prank, as the two pranksters were roaring with laughter the entire time, which of course led to their capture."

Zelda nodded. "And I'm sure my father was roaring with laughter when he locked them up for the night."

Melodia giggled. "If I may say you have become quite witty, milady…"

"You need not ask permission to say such things," Zelda joked.

Melodia blushed and held up the scarlet dress. "Would this outfit please you, milady?"

Zelda frowned at herself in the mirror as she acknowledged for the first time this morning what a tangled mess sleeping with a pillow atop her head caused her waist length hair.

"It would," Zelda murmured, her attention fixed on her disarrayed hair preventing her from realizing that she absolutely hated the dress.


	3. Trouble in Kakariko Village

**WARNING: **

**There is a reference (not a description) to rape at the end of this chapter. Please do not continue reading if that is disturbing or offensive to you. **

Flora stood behind the counter at Kakariko Village's new Bombchu Bowling Alley fulfilling her role as sales clerk. Having just turned sixteen, her father privileged her with the duties of the family business allowing her to handle the Bombchus- walking bombs- without any supervision. Flora was delighted to be of help, as her father was losing his hearing from constant exposure to the Bombchu explosions, and determined not to let her father down.

Bored at the lack of customers, Flora rested her elbows on the counter for support, and glanced around for a task to do. She opened a window allowing a gentle breeze to rush through the bowling alley. The fragrance of the foods and spices, prepared by the neighboring house, concealed the aroma of daisies blossoming and the salt from the thawed Lake Hylia that she hoped to invite in. Outside, she heard a baby cry, and saw a couple saunter off towards the graveyard. Flora closed the window and tied a lock of ebony hair, that the breeze bound free, back into her loose ponytail. Turning her attention to a loose thread on her floral skirt, she entered her world of thought.

_Dad and I are barely making end's meet, _she reflected on the week. _Goddesses, give me one-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cloaked man clapped his hand on the counter. Taken aback, Flora stumbled backward, landing in a box of Bombchus. A sharp pain cut through her leg, and when she glimpsed down, she saw an unsheathed box cutter lying beneath her leg. The shady man remained silent as she stood and approached the counter.

"Sorry sir…I didn't notice you," Flora hesitated as she saw he only had one arm. The free sleeve was knotted while his right hand was coated in a leather glove.

The man, who had not lowered his cloak, did not however seem interested, and continued to stare at her injured leg. Flora remained perplexed by this mysterious man who did not appear to be interested in bowling, but rather interested in her. After many moments, the man finally raised his hooded head causing Flora to inadvertently step back.

"You should nurse that," his deep voice spoke. "Is anyone here with you?"

Flora tried desperately to see the man's face, but to no avail.

"No…" she finally stammered.

The man lowered his hand into a large pocket and clutched something within.

"Then there should be no trouble," he solemnly replied.

His hand revealed a shiny dagger as the item he securely clutched. He lifted the dagger to her face to make sure she eyed it before lowering it to her neck.

"Give me your savings," he demanded.

"What?" Flora gasped.

"Give me your savings," he firmly repeated.

"But sir…this is my first week on the job. Please, I beg you!" Flora pleaded, hoping to appeal to his better half. For all she knew, he had no better half.

The man's hand faltered once before slashing her on the cheek. Flora wailed more in surprise than in pain.

"I am not a patient man, and I am not afraid to go to desperate measures. You possess a shapely body while I am but a lonely man, if you see where I'm going…" he coldly spoke.

Flora felt a shiver escape her spine, but resisted. She would not give this nonamer the pleasure of seeing her tremble. Glancing at the necklace she wore representing her maidenhood, she faltered. She knew the consequences of losing her maidenhood would leave no man desiring her. How she longed to one day marry and form a family of her own, yet she could not bring herself to surrender her family's fortune.

"Do as you will," she spoke forcefully to inspire herself. "I will not willingly relent the fortune my family slaved decades for."

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, before reinforcing his clench on the dagger.

"Then you leave me no choice!" he snarled.


	4. Outwitting Suitor No 34

"So tell me, Lord Marth…What is your opinion on Hyrule's increased taxes?" King Harkinian, the ruler of Hyrule questioned, while he buttered a croissant.

Marth finished chewing his unusually large bite of bacon before responding.

"I completely agree your majesty. I find it ludicrous that those ungrateful peasants are objecting. Why, if this were my country I'd…"

Zelda, bored by the tedious conversation, glanced out the open balcony door imagining she was any place but in the castle with another of her suitors. For over a year her father has made numerous attempts to marry her off. He sent word to nations from all parts of the world to send their princes, lords and counts to court her. To her father's dismay, Zelda managed to fend off the numerous suitors by simply outwitting them until many gave up, and the number of attempts to win her heart decreased to about once a month. Still, that was often enough to pose quite an annoyance for Zelda.

Zelda risked a glance in Marth's direction. Strands of the prince's longish blue hair fell across his face, and every so often before taking a bite, he'd use a clean finger to push the loose strands behind his ear. His royal blue cape hung loosely around his broad shoulders so as not to conceal the rubies on the hilt of his sword. Embedded in golden thread on his maroon tunic was a dragon's head, representing his homeland, Altea. Zelda was certain Marth's handsome features and stature had caused many maidens to swoon, but not so with Zelda. His whole essence spoke of royalty, so as not to allow commoners to forget who they were dealing with.

While Zelda was lost in thought, Marth met her eyes and winked while continuing to discuss politics with her father. Zelda's cerulean eyes widened a moment at having been caught staring, but before long she regained her embarrassed composure with a dazzling smile pondering the whole while how she could outwit this arrogant Prince Marth.

Marth finished his sentence supporting his belief that it be mandatory for every peasant to serve in a lord's household for five years, before glancing again in Zelda's direction.

"Princess, your father tells me that you spend many afternoons mingling with the peasants. What exactly is it that has a rather gracious princess as yourself spending time with lowly peasants?" Marth asked in a rather condescending tone.

Zelda took a sip of her saccharine tea.

"Well, my lord, I fear this is a matter that a man of your stature will be unable to comprehend," Zelda ironically replied.

Mistaking Zelda's comment as flirtatious, Marth beamed.

"Then enlighten me, Princess," he spoke with the same condescending undertone.

Zelda, now understanding that a man as dense as Marth could never detect subtle sarcasm, instantly regretted her ironic reply. Knowing she had to do as Marth commanded and "enlighten him" or else anger her father, she attempted to appeal to Marth's better half, imagining he had one.

"My lord…" Zelda paused a moment to consider her words. "Imagine you have embarked on a hunt miles from home, and you have injured your hand. Would it not be wise, my lord, to return home and have your hand examined? You will not be able to hunt as effectively without it."

Marth's gaze remained fixed on her, as if contemplating her words, before chuckling.

"I fail to see what this analogy has to do with peasants, but there you have it my liege," he said, addressing King Harkinian, "A woman's view on politics."

King Harkinian removed a cloth napkin with edges hemmed in gold thread, from his lap, and used it to remove a drop of jelly from his gray beard.

"Indeed, Marth," the King concurred.

Indignant, Zelda spoke without thinking.

"If I may, Lord Marth, peasants are as much a part of our kingdom as a hand is a part of our body!"

Marth chuckled again. "You women can be so fickle sometimes. I was merely showing your father how compatible you and I are. Forgive me if I have displeased you."

Each word this conceited prince spoke caused Zelda to grow more and more disgusted with his condescending undertone. She took a brief sip of her tea to calm her temper, which only further inflamed it.

"I understand, my lord. You were merely choosing to exercise freedom of speech over freedom of thought."

The guard patrolling the door snorted, yet quickly regained his composure when King Harkinian shot around. Zelda knew that the guard would have something to tell his friends during his lunch break.

Marth grinned, not picking up on the open disdain. "Exactly."

King Harkinian turned back to Zelda, narrowing his thick, gray brows at her.

Immediately, Zelda knew a lesson on etiquette and manners would be awaiting her after breakfast. Choosing, however, to live for the moment, being her victory, she took another sip of her lukewarm tea to conceal her smile.

Prince Marth, suitor number thirty-four would pose no more problems for her.


	5. Graveyard Turmoil

Ever since that dreadful day, seven years ago, when a resident of Kakariko Village spotted a menacing ghost better known as a Big Poe, Hylians knew better than to loiter around Kakariko Village's graveyard. It was known to any Hylian that Big Poes were the lost souls of the departed, seeking vengeance towards their nemesis or anyone else who stood in their way. It was even uncommon to visit a loved one's resting place, other than an occasional greeting from the outskirts of the graveyard's entrance. Today, especially, was a particularly ominous day in the graveyard as thick, intimidating clouds of smoke wrestled over the sky with the afternoon sun. The soothing chirps of birds and the refreshing smell of greenery, which so powerfully fragranced the graveyard this morning, was now absent. Not a single creature or critter disturbed Irene's perch against her mother's tombstone.

Irene solemnly nibbled on a turkey sandwich while taking occasional glances towards Death Mountain. Though the active volcano occasionally emitted nontoxic fumes of smoke that the breeze cleared within minutes, Irene remained perplexed as to why this profuse smoke wouldn't budge. Her eyes trailed short strands of her ebony hair that the sudden draft violently blew from its rightful place tucked behind her ear. This was one day that she did not envy her sister's gorgeous shoulder-length hair.

The wind calmed and Irene finished her sandwich not bothering to fix the afro the wind designed for her. Instead, she bent her stocky frame forward to retrieve the item that daily concealed her imperfection from the world. Sure every Hylian had imperfections, some more noticeable than others, but none could miss Irene's. Irene's imperfection stood out as evidently as a flame in the Lost Woods, and though her father and sister attempted to convince her that her flawed appearance was better than a flawed character, Irene knew any stranger would assume her outer imperfection portrayed her soul. In a fury, she snatched her ivory glove from its place on her mother's tombstone, and covered her flaw.

"Mom, I've been visiting you for years, exposing myself at your grave each time, yet I think it's time I face reality. You're dead. I will never find another who truly understands my needs and desires. Good-"

Irene suddenly collapsed blindly on the earth. Unconsciousness came as quickly as a flash of lightning, and the last thing she felt was a pair of strong hands hauling her away.


	6. Betrothal

The maids and servants knew better than to perform any household tasks in or around the king's chambers after one of Zelda's potential suitor engagements. Similarly, the guards and sentries knew better than to patrol the area surrounding the king's chamber lest they be accused of eavesdropping. This afternoon was no exception, but unlike the other engagements, there was something oddly unique about this most recent encounter with Lord Marth. Some of the maids felt that it was Lord Marth's uncanny presence that poisoned the atmosphere. A handful of the guards felt that the king was simply at his wit's end with Zelda's repeated rejection of the suitors. Still there were some of both the servants and the guards that could not quite place their emotions, but recognized that an eerie change was occurring in Hyrule Castle. None of these guards or servants, however, dared ponder beyond the surface of this puzzlement lest they find themselves involved over their heads. Servants, maids, guards and sentries alike merely went about their business and did their best to ignore the aftermath bickering in the king's chamber. One figure, however, did not return to his duties and instead crept ominously into the curtained shadows of the king's chamber, as close as he dared get to the ongoing argument.

King Harkinian was seated rather levelheadedly in his cushioned chair, though his parental scolding voice betrayed his mannerism.

"Exercising his freedom of speech over freedom of thought? Zelda, that remark was absolutely preposterous…not to mention opposing all of your teachings in etiquette and royal mannerisms! Dare I ask what provoked your ludicrous behavior?" King Harkinian asked Zelda whose eyes were downcast.

Zelda suddenly glanced up at her father incredulously. "Father, did you overlook the numerous times Lord Marth undermined me? I feel my behavior, though contemptuous, was an exact reflection of his. Besides, it's not like he understood my remark anyway…"

King Harkinian's gray brows furrowed. "Zelda, I have put up with your ill-mannered behavior long enough. This is not how you have been raised, and if you ever hope to efficiently rule Hyrule someday then you best learn your place!"

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed in protest of his raising voice.

King Harkinian continued as if Zelda had not said a word. "Lord Marth is our guest and as such demands your respect…"

At the onset of the all too familiar lecture, Zelda felt her thoughts sweeping her attention away. She took notice of her father's caged canary, Spring, a symbolic name to the royal family as it was often said among them that her cheerful chirping reminded them of the first breath of spring. Zelda watched as Spring descended toward her feeding dispenser and eagerly consumed the seeds. Watching Spring always reminded Zelda of her responsibility in the death of the royal family's parrot.

Many years ago in her youthful compassion, Zelda had purposely left the royal family parrot's cage door ajar in an attempt to free her. When the parrot did not fly to freedom, Zelda moved the cage closer to the window, thinking the parrot just nervous. After many moments the parrot still did not take off and Zelda's attention was drawn elsewhere. She had exited the room and neglected to close the cage door or move it away from the window. A stray cat consumed the helpless parrot an incident which Zelda feels her father never quite forgave her for.

Zelda nod her head once when her father asked if she understood, and returned to her thought process as the lecture continued.

Similar to the parrot, Zelda was not foolish. She did not necessarily desire escape from her role of princess as many princesses in novels or tales did. Zelda realized she would not have much of a lifestyle or anywhere near as respectable a status in any other land. However, Zelda's resolve was to continually improve and better the life she already had, and those high standards she held herself to were often ones she imposed on others, especially the suitors. It was only necessary that the future King of Hyrule be-

"Zelda," King Harkinian gravely spoke causing Zelda to immediately snap back to attention. "You will wed Lord Marth approximately one month from now."

Zelda's mouth gaped open and she found herself unable to speak. She had certainly missed some important details!

King Harkinian arose from his chair and continued speaking as he paced toward the window. "I realize this is going to be difficult, but my dear, you are becoming embarrassingly old for a maiden."

"I am only eighteen!" Zelda protested, momentarily finding her voice.

The King sighed. "I realize that Zelda, but I am nearly sixty, and-"

"I am not a child, father!" Zelda snapped causing the king to spin around in shock. Zelda took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I have proven stubborn in selecting a spouse, but that is because you have always taught me to be patient and never lower my standards lest I have to compensate for the loss. I especially don't intend for Hyrule to suffer any loss on my account!"

The king seemed momentarily taken aback. "Did you not just nod a minute ago when I asked if you understood why I felt Lord Marth was a suitable prospect?"

_So that's what I missed! _Zelda thought. "Well I admit that fact slipped my mind when-"

"You mean you were daydreaming!" King Harkinian interrupted.

Zelda nodded solemnly saying nothing.

The King threw his hands in the air and gave Zelda a glare that could have single-handedly thawed Zora's Domain during Ganon's rule. "Lord Marth is from a wealthy and well-respected family. He will be able to provide for you in my absence. As for his personal qualities and skill, I will not repeat those but rather leave those to you to discover. You have a little less than a month to do so which is plenty of time because he will be residing here."

At this new information, Zelda's eyes glistened and she could not prevent a few tears from emerging. She turned away because contrary to her role as princess, she did not often cry and never fathomed using tears for pity. She remained silent until she regained her composure enough to clearly speak.

"Please don't ask this of me, father…" she murmured, still hiding her face.

The King gently turned Zelda to face him. "I understand this is not easy, but please remember that your mother and I were an arranged marriage, and-"

"It was customary back then," Zelda finished. "It is not so today and I refuse to entertain that notion."

The King slammed his hand onto the maple desk beside him in exasperation. The sudden and unexpected noise made Zelda jump. "True, it is not so today," the King paused, "but what does that matter if you will not decide?"

"I don't decide because-"

The king interrupted again. "Enough! I appreciate that you have high standards, but the time has come for you to wed. You have had over four years and thirty opportunities to make a decision in which you have failed to do so. The time has now come for the decision to be made for you."

Zelda started to speak but King Harkinian raised his hand to silence her.

"As punishment for your heinous behavior at breakfast," he continued, "you will apologize to Lord Marth and spend some time with him this month. Your daily etiquette lessons will be extended an hour after which you will daily take a walk with Marth. Hopefully your etiquette lessons will still be fresh in your mind then. Now, you are dismissed. There is much preparation to be done and these next few months are going to be busy."

"But father!" Zelda desperately protested. "I'm not do-"

"You are dismissed!" the King repeated.

Zelda knew it was no use arguing as her father had already made up his mind. Enraged, she ran from his chambers, already contemplating how to resolve this mess.


	7. Bandits

With the exception of rainy days, Hylians were often awakened by the cheerful sonnets of the parakeets, the playful yaps of the market dogs or possibly even the nearby vendors setting up their stands. Link, however, was startled awake by Epona nudging him. Link arose with a bolt, and after recovering from the initial shock, he turned to gaze perplexedly at Epona.

_Why has she been so feisty? _He wondered as he ran a hand through her auburn mane.

Link's question was inadvertently answered when he noticed five gruff looking men approaching him. Four of the men held daggers smudged in a copper color in some places, which Link assumed was dried blood. The fifth man held a short sword that remarkably resembled the one many Hylian soldiers carried. All of the men wore ragged clothing with holes and loose threads in various places. Upon realizing that Link noticed their approach, the men separated and surrounded him. Link remained kneeling and glanced at his sword lying against the oak tree he and Epona slept under. He quickly formulated a plan to reach it if he or Epona were threatened.

The men pondered for a moment their approach seemingly daunted by Link's refusal to stand and meet their challenge. Finally, the man with the short sword nodded to a daggered man, which caused him to step towards Link.

"My comrades and I like your horse," the brute spoke rather matter of factly. "If you do not resist us, we will spare you."

Link brought his hand to pluck some grass beneath him. The man glanced once to his comrades who shrugged, then he turned back to Link. He reached and grabbed Link by his emerald tunic, causing Link to arise.

"Are you deaf or are you just a fool?" the man snarled and raised his dagger to Link's neck. "Maybe this will cure your folly!"

Link eyed the man grimly, causing him to falter. Hyrule field remained silent as if the presence of the men frightened away all animal life and nature. All that could be heard was the daggered man's uneven breathing as he attempted to recover from Link's cold stare. Link seized upon the daggered man's confusion.

"You can have my horse if you can mount her," Link's voice cut through the silence.

The man glanced again to his friends who still did not provide him the validation he sought. Finally after many moments he lowered his dagger and pushed Link to two of his other daggered companions. Each brute caught one of Link's arms, holding him securely in a crucifix position.

"Alright forest boy," the man spoke, obviously commenting on Link's Kokiri attire, "Thank you for making it easy on us."

The man approached Epona cautiously, still obviously unnerved by Link's grave stare. He glanced at his comrades holding Link, who made no move to resist, before chuckling confidently. He slid one foot into a stirrup, and after Epona made no movement, he hoist himself onto the saddle.

"Too easy!" he exclaimed and his friends chuckled in return. "Now, kill the forest boy and let's return to Kakariko Village!"

The two other men approached Link, who still made no movement, one with his short sword withdrawn and the other with his dagger. Link glanced at the man atop Epona, watching as his stirruped feet kicked her sides. As Epona felt the contact, she immediately reared up, kicking her forefeet in the air. The man, not expecting this, was quickly bucked off and landed in a heap on the ground. Link, seizing on the distraction of the other four brutes, flexed his biceps and brought his arms together. The two brutes grunted as they were slammed into each other, causing the other two to whirl around. Seeing Link no longer contained, the two brutes charged at Link, with their weapons held high. Link, however, was quicker and he easily sidestepped their unskilled attacks. The two brutes separated and came at Link from opposite sides. Link backflipped at the appropriate moment and kicked the two brutes in the face. Breathing heavily, the two brutes fell to the ground in the same fashion as their companions.

Link backflipped a second time and reached for his sword that he knew to be right beside him. He withdrew the blade just as the four brutes were arising, their other companion still incapacitated. The four brutes again charged Link, who had been preparing for this. Link released an orange wave of energy from his sword, knocking the brutes off their feet. The brutes groaned and remained motionless. Link sheathed his sword and withdrew some rope from his bag and proceeded to tie the brutes against the tree. Link mounted Epona, slapped her bottom once and steered her towards Kakariko Village to investigate what other havoc the brutes' companions had instilled on the innocent village.


	8. The Stubborn Secret

**WARNING: **

**There is a reference (not a description) to rape at the end of this chapter. Please do not continue reading if that is disturbing or offensive to you. The point for this misfortune is something you will not understand until quite a bit later, but I promise there is one.**

Flora gradually opened her eyes and allowed a few moments for her vision to clear. Though her vision was still slightly blurred, the first thing she noticed was the shattered lantern to the side of her, accounting for the dimness of the room. Flora raised her head and as she did she felt an excruciating pain in the back of her neck. She ceased her movement and brought a hand to locate the source of the pain. Her hand felt a dry substance crested in her hair and upon bringing the substance close enough to cautiously inhale, realized it was blood. Ignoring the pain, Flora raised herself to a sitting position and glanced at the floor where her head lay just moments earlier. She found none other than a fragment of glass covered in blood, which Flora assumed was from the lantern.

_I'm lucky it wasn't serious, _Flora reassured herself as she tossed the glass fragment aside.

Flora got here bearings for a few more moments before remembering that she was in the Bombchu Bowling Alley. Her last memory was of an explosion, which must have been a bombchu, but what caused it to detonate? Flora's question was answered as she observed the numerous arrows lodged in the wall, one of which must have contacted a Bombchu. She was lucky none of them hit her! The bowling alley walls were made of material to sustain the constant explosions (a feature the bowling alley in Hyrule Market didn't have and eventually led to the destruction of it), but the detonations were expected to occur more towards the end of the lane. The proximity of this detonation to the entrance of the bowling alley must have shattered the lantern and propelled Flora backward. Beginning to understand this bizarre occurrence, her mind began to wander. She remained perplexed as to who fired the arrows, but didn't dare go outside to check…yet.

Suddenly, her memory of more specific events from this morning returned. She recalled the strange one-armed man who entered the Bowling Alley. Flora paused and glanced hurriedly around the bowling alley, seeing no sign of him. She recalled his creepy aura as he threatened to rob-

Flora's eyes widened and she immediately arose ignoring any pain and felt her way around the dim bowling alley for the secret safe in the floor. She quickly knelt, pried away the wooden tiles and removed the leather pouch inside. Reassured by the unchanged weight of the pouch, she reached inside and after briefly feeling the rupees, removed her hand and allowed herself to relax for a moment. Still, something unnerved Flora. Hyrule was such a small land and it was obvious who the wealthy folk were. Even an outsider could discover that information just by asking around for a day. Her family was not known for their fortune, so why had this one-armed man been so insistent that she relinquish it? Flora knew there had to be more to it then just finances.

She sat for many moments pondering this, but to her discouragement, found no clear answer. She leaned back against the bowling alley wall beneath a window and forgetting the wound in her neck, set her head against the wall a bit too forcefully. Her body reacted by itself as her hand came immediately to her neck's aid, leaning her neck slightly forward. Flora waited a moment for the pain to subside, and as it did, she noticed an area of the safe- lit by the window above her- that she did not notice in her previous postural position. The area had a handle that a person would only be able to notice from this angle. Curiously, Flora crawled forward and experimentally tested the handle. It did not budge even as she used all of her strength.

Flora sighed and returned to her crouch underneath the window. As she did, the necklace representing her maidenhood bounced against her. It took one moment for Flora's eyes to settle on the necklace for her to remember the one-armed man's other intentions. She gasped and thoroughly examined her clothing and body to verify that he had not touched her.

_What made him change his mind? _Flora wondered.

She had the sudden and unexplained premonition that if she could find a way inside the secret area of the safe, she would have some answers. She crawled forward and again tried to turn the handle and when that did not work, she resolved to pulling with as much force as she could muster. It still would not budge and she almost gave up until she had an idea. She arose and walked over to the box of Bombchus, selecting the closest one. Finding an empty box, she placed the Bombchu inside to keep it in place and pulled the trigger once she set the box inside the safe. Flora used the routine 10 seconds before detonation to take cover behind the counter and place her hands over her ears. Moments later the explosion resounded in Flora's covered ears. Flora eagerly hustled to the safe, and to her satisfaction, found the secret area now accessible.

Flora lay on her stomach and extended her arm towards the darkened safe. Feeling around, she finally made contact with an object which she removed with both hands. The object was a tin chest about a foot in length, which took her both hands to clasp. She set the chest on her lap using the glow cast by the window to scrutinize it. The lid of the chest had no noticeable design and appeared a copper or rusty brown judging by the window's illumination. The four sides, however, were painted in what Flora could easily make out in various pastel colors. The colors formed no recognizable design, but Flora found herself captivated by its beauty nonetheless. Flora felt the contents within the chest shift as she examined it. However, the keyhole located on the front of the chest would not allow her access to those secret contents.

Flora sighed. _A secret in the family safe was unearthed only to conceal another secret. _

She was about to replace the chest inside the safekeeping when four men appeared at the entrance. She could not make out their facial features to ascertain their intentions, but she could see one of them wore a cloak and had one arm. Flora gasped and tried to discretely place the chest behind her, but it was too late. The men approached her and pinned her down before she could arise.

"Well I see you found your family fortune," spoke a voice which Flora recognized from her earlier encounter as the one-armed man. "I will be taking that now."

"Please…" Flora begged.

Without regard, the one-armed man easily pried the chest from her clutch despite her struggle, and promptly exited without glancing back. It was then that the three remaining men performed the act previously threatened by the one-armed man three times over.


	9. The Shadowed Encounter

It was common knowledge among King Harkinian and the royal advisors that Zelda's dreams provided insight into the future. Zelda required no proof after the many instances her dreams prevented Hyrule from falling into a state of peril. This insight, however, was most often left to interpretation and demanded Zelda's utmost concentration to determine the meaning behind any symbols or individuals presented in her dreams. This was focus which Zelda currently lacked, for she had long been having dreams about a potential threat to Kakariko Village. Her focus had instead been on the newest development with Lord Marth and the wedding that was rapidly approaching. This matter had been so prevalent to Zelda that she would not even recall her dreams upon awakening, nonetheless be able to interpret them. It was not until an injured soldier patrolling Kakariko Village hobbled his way to Hyrule Castle that the dreams returned to Zelda all in one overwhelming flash. At this grave news, Zelda felt a sudden wave of nausea, which was just as quickly replaced with a desire to aid the villagers. She immediately found herself at the royal stable, and was just about to mount her snow colored stallion when a voice pierced through the silence.

"Ah, my lady! It must be fate that we met here for I had the sudden premonition that you would grace my presence at this hour."

Zelda shot around to see Lord Marth step out from the concealment of the stable shadows. He beamed at her, which seemed to further illuminate his handsome face, and proceeded to take an aggressive step towards her.

"I seem to remember we have a walk around this time," Marth spoke as he continued to close the distance between them, "which is precisely why it is fate we met here."

Marth reached for Zelda's hand and brought it to his lips, glancing up sidelong to see her reaction. Zelda's face remained passive.

Zelda lowered her hand. "Forgive me Lord Marth, but if fate truly brought us together at this moment, then your sudden appearance would have come as a pleasant surprise."

Marth's puzzlement was displayed on his face, which Zelda took to her advantage.

"Forgive me again, Lord Marth, but I will have to cancel our courtyard stroll." Zelda mounted her stallion. "A grave matter has come to my attention, and I must attend to it. Until our next encounter!"

She flashed him a dazzling smile and, with a pat on her stallion's bottom, was galloping at outstanding speed from the stable. Marth stared after her disappearing figure completely dumbfounded. He was so perplexed at Zelda's comment that he did not notice the shadowed figure behind him. The figure reached for Marth and grabbed him so suddenly that he cried in surprise. Marth struggled helplessly as this mysterious person drew him into the most shadowed portion of the stables. He soon found himself enshrouded in absolute darkness, but before he could protest further, he was released from the stranger's grasp. Marth turned and as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed that the stranger towered over him. Marth took an involuntary step back and stumbled over a bulky object. He reached forward just in time and caught the stranger's left arm, only as he did, his grip seemed to penetrate the man's cloak. The stranger was pulled forward by Marth's weight until Marth managed to catch his balance.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Marth stammered.

Marth took a moment to regain his composure and as he did he realized that he had only succeeded to grasp the man's cloak in his fall because he had no arm. Suddenly this man was a stranger no longer.

"Fool!" the man harshly whispered. "Keep your voice down or else we will be discovered!"

Marth nod his head apologetically. "Did you get it?"

The man nodded solemnly. "_He_ almost interfered, but I kept him occupied. Once the princess arrives at the village she will further occupy him. Everything is going to plan."

"Everything is going to plan…" Marth repeated.

There was a long pause as both simultaneously comprehended the tasks that lay before them before Marth spoke.

"Can I see it?"

Without a word the man withdrew a small chest from his cloak. He extended it to Marth who eagerly snatched it. The stranger watched silently as Marth wasted no time in attempting to open it. After much effort, Marth glanced up incredulously the moment his fingers brushed against the keyhole.

"Where is the key!" Marth demanded.

The stranger produced a glove from his cloak pocket. Marth assumed the glove was in the way of a key of some sort until the man placed the glove in Marth's awaiting hand.

"What the hell?" Marth spoke a bit too forcefully.

The man raised his hand. "Someone is coming!" his rasp voice whispered.

Marth tensed and willed the suddenly increased volume of his heartbeat and breathing to cease. His will failed. Sure enough, approaching footsteps could be heard as well as the clank of chain mail.

_Dammit, a guard! _Marth bitterly thought. _How will I explain Kain? No explanation will amend the suspicion automatically assumed by his cloaked and one-armed appearance. _

The footsteps and clanking chain mail continued to sound closer. Marth occupied his mind by glancing at the glove he now clenched in his hand. He smoothed the ball his clench created, and as he did he noticed the glove had six fingers. Riddles were never Marth's strong suit, but it was required in Altea that he understand the ways of magic. Marth had studied enough magical relics and gems to now recognize that this chest was locked by a magical force. No amount of will or physical power could break a magical force.

The clank of the chain mail now resounded within the stable interrupting Marth's train of thought. Footsteps approached accompanied by the glow of a lantern. Marth was caught for sure! He stood, bringing the guards immediate attention, and the light spotlighted on Marth.

"Ho! Who goes there?" the guard demanded as he reached for his sword.

"Lord Marth…I-I-I apologize for st-st-startling you," Marth stuttered as he searched for an explanation, but immediately reassured himself with the reminder that he was royalty and need not answer to a guard.

"My friend…" Marth turned to gesture towards Kain, but only as he did, he found him gone.


	10. A Blindfolded Infatuation

Irene slowly began coming to her senses. She was on a moving platform and every few minutes, her bottom would be lifted from the ground and land rather uncomfortably against the hard surface of the platform. She attempted to open her eyes, but her eyelashes brushed against a cloth. She sighed, which caused the cloth to tickle her nose. It was definitely a blindfold, which she found she could not remove because her hands were securely bound behind her back. Strangely enough, one of her gloves was missing; the one that concealed her imperfection. Suddenly, a harsh masculine voice cut through the silence.

"Quit your squirming girl! We have no problem slitting your throat. Your life means nothing to us."

Irene immediately ceased all movement, and though she didn't realize it at the time, all breathing. After a moment her lungs began aching and she could not prevent a loud gasp from escaping her throat. The stranger, however, did not notice or if he did, chose not to comment. Irene realized after awhile that she wished he would speak so she could ascertain her situation.

Irene's heart beat rapidly against her ribcage in a spastic rhythm. No, that was not her heart. That was the pounding of hooves against the earth. Daring to move, she slightly leaned back and allowed her bounded hands to contact the platform on which she sat. After allowing the fingers of her ungloved hand to crest the rough and uneven surface of the platform, she concluded it was wooden. It was a wagon.

Many moments passed and the man remained mute. Irene's only company was an occasional chirp of a bird or rustling leaves. Irene continued to listen as she found that her lack of sight significantly enhanced her other senses. She strained to catch a glimpse of any light through her blindfold, but was unable. She could not determine whether it was day or twilight or how long she had been away from the graveyard. The graveyard! That's where she last was.

Her memory gradually returned to her. She recalled being clapped on the head while rising from her perch beside her mother's grave. Though her head did not ache, she was sure she would find a bump or irritation if her hands were free to check. Throughout this short period of observation and regaining her memory, the wagon continued to toss her about. This time, however, the wagon propelled her upward at such a height that for a brief second, she feared she was airborne. That fear ended the moment the wagon caught her. She landed with tremendous force on her hands and her head made contact with what felt like a metal container. Irene immediately felt the blindfold dampen with the tears she was unable to prevent. Her head ached, inviting with the ache, nausea. She felt a gentle, what she assumed was a hand, between her shoulder blades edging her back to her original seated position.

"What are you doing?" a voice furiously demanded.

A second voice answered. "Just helping her up, Barclay. She had a nasty fal-"

"You fool! Don't use my name!" the voice who Irene presumed was Barclay interrupted.

"Sorry!" the first man immediately replied.

"Now what were you doing?" Barclay asked.

Irene heard a sigh. "She just hit her head during her fall and I was helping her up."

"Ah, I see…Would you like to find her a pillow or would you rather maneuverer back there and embrace her yourself?"

"No sir…" the first man distantly replied.

"Then resume your watching!" Barclay roared. "I will not have anyone trailing us."

"Yes sir!" The first man bellowed.

"Since when did you become so sentimental anyway?" Barclay murmured to himself.

Irene sat upright anxiously searching for any bulky object she could grasp unto to prevent such a toss again. She found none, but perched herself for even the slightest bump.

Many moments again passed. Irene's head continued to throb and she found herself furrowing her brows hoping to balance the pain on her forehead. She must have drifted off for she was startled by a sudden burden on her lap. Irene heard an enraged scream, which was followed by the swift withdrawal of a sword. The scream ceased a second later, and silence again graced Irene. Her attention returned to the burden on her lap, which was removed from her before she could investigate. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her, and though she squirmed, she found she could not escape their grasp. Her captor proceeded to carry her a short distance before pausing and gradually kneeling.

"I will cut your binds," a masculine voice gently spoke, "if you promise not to flee or remove your blindfold."

Soothed by the gentle tone of his voice, Irene could only nod. Her affirmation must have been sufficient for she soon felt the bindings loosen before falling away. She slowly moved her hands so as not to alarm her captor as she tended to their ache.

He obviously noticed. "They will be swollen for awhile, but will soon feel better as circulation returns. Can you walk?"

Irene cautiously attempted to arise before stumbling back to her seated position. Embarrassed, she could feel her face grow hot, and for once found herself thankful for the blindfold.

"I will carry you," he empathetically spoke.

Irene was finding herself abandoning all reasonable suspicion and fear of her captor. Before she could regain any practical sense, she was cradled and lifted from the ground as if she were an infant. Irene tensed up briefly before resting her aching head on his shoulder. The clothing he wore was soft and her blindfold did not prevent the fragrance of his sweat combined with the pleasant outdoors. Irene hadn't bathed in a week, and she wondered if she smelt wretched to him. Her captor took even strides for many moments before pausing and carefully relaxing the hand supporting her legs. Irene's bare feet touched earth, and she caught her balance. Her captor steadied her with one hand before speaking.

"You are in front of my horse," he said, taking her hand and placing it on the stallion's smooth coat. "I am going to assist you in mounting her."

Irene quickly found herself straddling the horse and clasping reins. She felt more secure as he mounted behind her and placed his arms securely around her. If Irene had ever had any intent to flee, it was a distant memory now. She heard the horse neigh and begin a casual trot before increasing to a steady gallop. As she relaxed her captor's embrace loosened until he only had one hand clasping the reins. This embrace was the most intimate contact Irene had ever had, and she didn't even know his identity nor did she care.

The breeze from the gallop took her mind away from her aching head and wrists. Before she knew it, her circulation returned and she could freely wiggle all of her fingers. As she moved each finger she tensed as she remembered her imperfection. Her glove was no longer concealing it, and she felt overcome with vulnerability. Aside from her family, no one had ever looked directly upon Irene's sixth finger. Irene could not bear to look at the man who saw-

"You may remove your blindfold now," her captor's voice interrupted her thought process.

At these words, Irene swooned.


	11. Possession

Kakariko Village lay in ruins as Link dismounted an apprehensive Epona. He had noticed the darkened sky from the moment he conquered the brutes and steered Epona towards the village. Yet despite the ominous smoke blanketing the village, nothing could have prepared Link for the actual devastation. The obsolete thatched roof homes that captured the very essence of Kakariko Village's founders, the Sheikah, now lay in a pile of debris. Smoke steamed from each pile as if simultaneously releasing the souls of each generation who occupied every home. The only structure that remained was the Bombchu Bowling Alley.

_Why was it left unharmed? _Link wondered.

Link's curiosity and awe were just as quickly replaced with rage. He clenched his fists feeling the adrenaline coursing through him. Silently he cursed himself for sleeping so long and then allowing himself to be delayed by the brutes. Inhaling deeply, Link felt his brows furrow and as he glanced again at the ruin, it took on a different form. The debris was no longer rubble but a representation of Link's crushed spirit. He had encountered many failures before, but never any that he could have prevented. While he was concerned with returning the Ocarina of Time, his people were suffering. His people...yes, his people. He had many memories of Hyrule and the Hylians, whom he serviced them more out of loyalty than duty.

Link tightened his fists, burying his fingers in his palms. His vision was no longer impaired by the smoke, he was now within it. Epona neighed impatiently behind him, but Link was unaware. He strode into the village vowing vengeance on those responsible, but first things first... Link searched every corner and pile of debris for survivors, but not a soul nor any remnants were in sight. Defeated, Link collapsed on the steps leading to what used to be the Skulltula House. As he did, his pack clanked against the stone. Link slid out of his pack, using it as a backrest and closed his eyes as if searching his brain for clarity.

How is it that a village is raided and there are no deaths or casualties? Did everyone escape, and if so, how did the elderly and children avoid confrontation? That did not seem likely. Were the villagers taken captive? Link considered for a moment before concluding that there was no force large enough to capture all of the villagers in Kakariko. Besides, he surely would have noticed such a large group on his way to the village.

Link sighed and opened his eyes. With this circular method of thinking he could be in Kakariko Village all night and still not have an explanation. Link started to arise but paused as he felt a presence. Cautiously, Link stood and gazed around. The setting sun covered Kakariko Village in shadows, which provided numerous corners to lurk. Link suddenly remembered many of the temple bosses he battled during his quest to awaken the sages. The bosses would allow Link to walk onto their terrain before springing their trap. Though this presence did not feel as magnificent, Link's prior experiences made him naturally uneasy.

He began walking toward the exit, hoping to fool whoever or whatever was stalking him into believing it had the element of surprise. After a few steps Link experienced a shudder that began in his stomach, proceeded to his rapidly beating heart and then propelled to the hairs on the back of his neck. Suddenly, Link whirled around and unsheathed his sword. There before him was a Big Poe.

Link barely had time to sidestep the flame it propelled at him, but he easily countered with a lunge. The Big Poe screeched and disappeared. Link, however, was not fooled and kept a defensive stance. After many moments the Big Poe reappeared and this time sought to embrace Link was the orange flame from its torch. Link blocked with his shield, stunning the Big Poe, and lept into the air driving his sword into the Poe. The blow had such force that the Big Poe gave a deafening screech before dissolving to a soul. Removing an empty bottle, Link prepared to capture the soul, but the soul, seizing on Link's vulnerability, suddenly lunged for Link's abdomen. Link felt as if he had consumed an icicle from Ice Cavern in reverse. Instead of feeling the chill in his mouth as it journeyed to his stomach, he felt it in his stomach as it traveled up his esophagus to his mind. Link attempted to spit the soul out as it passed his mouth, but his efforts were in vain. Now his entire being felt the glacial touch of the Big Poe's soul, and all Link could do was scream as the soul possessed him.

_Be at_ _peace, _the soul gently thought. _I do not mean you harm. My name is Eileen. I am sorry I attacked you, but there was no other way for my soul to be freed. _

Link did not know if he should believe her. Eileen obviously sensed this doubt.

_Relax and you can learn my story and see for yourself that what I say is true._

Link contemplated for many moments whether to cease his resistance. His hold on his mind was the last opportunity he had to expel this unwelcome soul from his mind. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Link relaxed.

He learned that Eileen died ten years ago from an accident in Hyrule Field. A farmer's bull had gotten loose and challenged anything in his way. Eileen was just in the wrong place in the wrong time and the bull impaled her on its horns as consequence of that. Eileen died in agony, but the agony experienced by her surviving husband and two daughters was much greater. Yet all of this is trivial in light of Eileen's inability to travel to the afterlife.

Eileen was a Big Poe because she kept a secret. During her adolescence she practiced magical arts. She learned many relics and charms before exhausting her ability. Frustrated, she prepared to give up and never speak of magic again, until she met a magician who offered her an apprenticeship. Intrigued, she accepted and gained extraordinary powers. Together the two of them cured the ill and ensured fertile soil to the farmers. However, their most potent magic was concealed in a magical chest in reserve for the time it was needed. The magician assured her that this magic was necessary and she would know the right time to use it. However, neither counted on Eileen's untimely death, but that still didn't stop Eileen. She used the last of her power to remain in limbo until she could revive as a Big Poe to alert her family of her magic's significance. That time was now and her host was Link.

"What is this magic?" Link asked aloud, forgetting he could simply mentally relay the thought to Eileen.

_It is a spell we constructed to maintain peace in Hyrule. My master's foresight revealed a future of strife in Hyrule, and this magic will act to prevent that. _

Link was not convinced. _What spell can maintain peace? There will always be evil intentions. What can nullify those?_

_This spell will do more than nullify those intentions, it will abolish them by replacing malicious intentions with altruistic intentions. You may have noticed the increased theft and violence in Hyrule, _Eileen thought, purposefully stirring the memory of the brutes Link fought. _Opening the chest will activate the spell and dissuade such thoughts thereby preventing them from becoming actions._

Link had to admit he was slightly intrigued, but he controlled his curiosity before she picked up on it. _What guarantee do we have that this will work?_

_We utilized it up until my death. Once I died, the spell deactivated and sealed itself. The only one who can awaken it is one of my daughters, and I have what I estimate to be a few days to find them. My magic grows weaker by the minute, and soon I will be able to hold on no longer, _Eileen spoke matter of factly.

Link pondered for a moment. _What does this mean for me? _

_If you agree to help me, you will relinquish control of your body to me. You will regain control as soon as I have spent my energy and am expelled. Basically it will be as if you are asleep. _

Link had been deliberately delaying in order to scan Eileen's mind for anything she wasn't telling him. He detected no lies in her as she was effectively a part of his mind now. All he had to do was determine what he wanted to know about her and then orient on it. Between the two of them, there were no secrets. Link would have shuddered had he been able. Yet behind all of that, Link knew Eileen now had control and he would do best to go along with her. There was no telling what might happen if he angered her. She might find a means to recharge her magic and then he would never get his body back! Even still, Link was intrigued, and if Eileen was able to maintain peace for so long it was promising.

_Okay, I will go along with it, _Link bravely thought, reassuring himself this was not only his best, but his only choice.

_Thank you Link. I will repay you somehow..._

Link relinquished control to Eileen and felt himself losing consciousness. The last sound he heard was of Eileen calling his name. Wait, that wasn't Eileen. Eileen spoke to him mentally. Link used his last strength to gaze through his eyes, and saw the person he never expected to see again. Princess Zelda. Link tried to call out to her, but by the time he did it was an eternity too late.


	12. A Pleasant Surprise

The setting sun retreated behind Lake Hylia gradually casting Hyrule Castle in shadow. However, despite the dim lighting offered by single candles, the grandeur of Hyrule Castle could not be overlooked. The hallways were aligned in various tapestries, artifacts and portraits of the royal family's ancestors, often presenting visitors with a historical journey to the throne room. It was through these hallways that Marth strolled, pausing momentarily in front of a sculpture of the prior king. Marth glanced at the sculpture's contours and detail in such a way that a passerby would have mistaken his vacant look for admiration.

_So your granddaughter likes pleasant surprises, huh? Well I'm sure she'll love the one I have planned for her._

Marth's hand solemnly dipped into his tunic pocket, gently fondling the glove within. He toyed once with each smooth finger of the glove before withdrawing his hand. Continuing his evening walk he reviewed the latest developments. While everything is going perfectly to plan thus far, Marth was not foolish. He realized his plans were just beginning to unfold and it would be folly to allow himself to be reassured by conceit. What mattered now was not his plans but his actions. He made his preparations as best he could and now-

A sudden cry pierced through his thoughts as a gunshot upsets silence. Marth turned just in time to notice a group of soldiers hustle by. He hurried after them and called when he was within hearing distance. The soldiers obediently halted, yet gestured uneasily as Marth approached.

"Ho, what is the meaning of this?" Marth demanded of the closest soldier.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord, but a gentleman brought this young woman by the castle and we were taking her to the healer's," the guard spoke without pausing for a breath.

Marth stepped closer and almost fell to the floor in hysterics as he gazed upon the young woman cradled in the guard's arms. He caught himself just in time, but failed to stifle a slight chuckle.

"My lord?" the guard inquired.

The flickering candle made the sudden twinkle in Marth's eye appear demonic, but fortunately for him guards were more concerned with the girl's state than Marth. Marth had a sudden notion and he reminded himself that this is why his actions were more important than his plans.

"Leave her in my care," Marth commanded.

"But my lord-" the guard made to protest.

"Leave her in my care," Marth firmly repeated.

The guard sighed and nodded to his companion holding the girl. "As you wish, my lord."

Marth stepped forward to accept the girl and waited for the guards to depart. Two shot Marth a look over their shoulder, one an inquisitive look and the other reluctant before hurrying onward. Marth made as if to head to the healer's in case the guards should follow, before doubling back towards the stable. Taking care not to disturb the snoozing stallions, he grabbed the reins of the nearest horse. It whinnied once, but Marth gently stroked its mane effectively soothing its concern.

Mounting the horse proved to be a difficult task, but after many attempts he was finally situated with the girl resting on his lap. He placed his booted feet in the stirrups and it took but one kick to the horse's sides for it to obediently gallop out of the stable and into Hyrule Field. Now certain that he was not being stalked, he steered the horse towards Kakariko Village imagining the princess' gasp as she exclaimed, "Oh what a pleasant surprise!" The thought made him pulse with excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda, standing adjacent from a friend she believed she would never see again, stirred all kinds of emotions. First she was surprised for she felt that Link's journeys would keep the two of them apart for evil would exist until the end of eternity. Then she was overwhelmed by jubilant feelings as she desired to tell Link many stories, give Link a loving embrace and hear of his travels all at once. Next, surprisingly, she felt slightly hurt and puzzled that Link should journey to Kakariko Village before seeing her. Why had her dreams not informed her of his visit? Yet, one emotion overcame all- skepticism. Something was amiss. While parting ways with a friend for seven years provides much time for change, growth and maturity, there were certain traits and values about a person that did not change.

She met his gaze finding the familiar spirit and vigor in his eyes absent. In their place was curiosity, self-centeredness, a mission. She glanced at his lean and well-built frame finding his posture vulnerable and uncertain. His body swayed as if ready to swoon under Zelda's penetrating gaze. Closing her eyes, she felt him relax but his whole aura spoke of anxiety as if pressed for time. Link was often under a time constraint as his enemies grew ever more powerful, but never before had he surrendered to anxiety. Instead he pulled courage from his altruism and motivation to aid others. She gazed again at Link's sapphire eyes before extending her hand.

"Hello, I am Princess Zelda."

Link cautiously accepted her hand, but remained silent.

Not releasing his hand, Zelda finally broke the silence. "Who might you be?"

"Link," he spoke in a curt and unfamiliar tone.

"Now I am certain that you are not for Link would require no introduction," Zelda spoke matter of factly.

He smirked. "All right. My name is Eileen..." she trailed. "I am a Poe spirit. Link was kind enough to loan me his body to allow me to complete a simple task. It will not take long and I can assure-"

"Wait," Zelda held up her hand. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Eileen replied, dumbfounded.

Zelda harshly lift a finger to her lips and turned her head to follow a soft cry. "It came from that building," she pointed to the lone standing building in Kakariko Village, the Bombchu Bowling Alley.

"Oh, well go aid them and I will wait here," Eileen replied with a tone of indifference.

Reluctant to leave Eileen for fear she would take Link somewhere Zelda would never find him, she hesitated. She knew Link would not willingly allow anyone to use him for evil intentions, but suppose he did not have a choice. It was up to her to unravel Eileen's purpose and ensure Link and Hyrule were unharmed. She- the cry resounded again disturbing her thoughts. Glancing again at Eileen, she hustled to the Bombchu Bowling Alley knowing she would have time to chastise her rash action later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horse galloped at a steady pace causing strands of Marth's longish blue hair to cover and irritate his eyes. He constantly had to shake his head as both of his hands were occupied securing the girl. Keeping her propped against him, he could immediately feel as she began to stir. It was now twilight, but nothing prevented her penetrating emerald eyes from meeting his. She started to speak but was overcome by a coughing fit. Marth slowed his stead to a trot and propped her to a sitting position. Removing a flask from his belt, he brought it to her dry lips. She eagerly guzzled the water and he withdrew the flask after a few seconds causing her to gaze angrily at him.

"Take it easy," he spoke gently. "You will become ill if you have any more."

She sighed, momentarily finding the strength to whisper. "Who are you?"

"My name is Marth. I rescued you from a few men awhile ago, but you will be alright. I am taking you somewhere safe."

She nodded and relaxed against him before drifting to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Predictably Eileen was absent when Zelda emerged from the Bombchu Bowling Alley, but instead Zelda instead found attention was on the girl she discovered. As far as Zelda could discern, she was the only survivor, but Zelda was unable to get any information. The girl seemed numbed by the entire experience, and judging by her torn garments, Zelda could only guess what happened to her.

"What is your name?" Zelda gently asked the girl. After many moments when she made no effort to reply or look at Zelda, she continued. "My name is Zelda. I heard you crying and I came to investigate. Would you like to talk about it?"

The girl still gave no response and just sat cross-legged on her grassy bed. Zelda moved closer to her and placed a hand on the girl's bruised knee. "I can understand that you don't want to talk. There are many things I do not like to discuss so I will not press you. I only wish for you to know that I will be available should you want to talk..." Zelda paused, wondering if the girl even heard her. Zelda was about to continue before the girl began blinking rapidly. She suddenly buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Zelda placed an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, whatever happened was not your fault..." she trailed, unable to find the words to say. "I'm so sorry you had to experience it." Suddenly finding herself fighting back her own tears, Zelda turned away. The two sat silently for many minutes before the girl's muffled sobs ceased and she gazed somberly ahead. Zelda, realizing her arm was still around the girl's shoulder, slowly withdrew it, glancing up sidelong for any reaction. Then, startling Zelda so much she leaped to her feet, the girl suddenly bellowed her first word, "IRENE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marth carried Irene towards a girl who ran to intercept them. As soon as the distance between them was closed, Marth gently set Irene down and the girl drew her into an embrace. Noticing Zelda staring at the scene, Marth beamed at her. Zelda raised her brows inquisitively and approached Marth.

"May I ask what is going on?" Zelda spoke soberly.

Irene suddenly stepped out of the girl's embrace. "Lord Marth rescued me from some thugs! He brought me here so I would be safe and I could see my sister, Flora," she said, glancing meaningfully at Flora.

"Is that so?" Zelda directed at Marth.

_Thugs? What is she talking about. _"But of course, my lady," he gave his best attempt at modesty. He failed.

"Thank you for your assistance Lord Marth...I can take it from here."

Marth's smile abated. "My lady, if I may, allow me to escort you back to the castle."

"On one horse?"

Marth chuckled. "No, my dear. On mine and the one you brought."

"Yes, but your horse is fatigued while mine has had two hours to rest."

Marth flushed sheepishly. "Yes, I meant that I would hold the reins and the three of you would ride."

"Of course, my lord. At any rate," Zelda paused, "I think it is best that I stay and tend to Flora and Irene. However, we will need one person to alert my father of the situation. Seeing as both of them are injured and I have medical ability I think that person is you. Feel free to take my horse and gallop promptly back."

"Oh, my lady! Is this really necessary?" Irene suddenly interceded and gazed longingly at Marth. In his anger, however, Marth missed the gaze.

"I'm afraid so Irene," Zelda spoke passively.

Marth regained his composure. "As you wish, my love, but I shall expect to have our walk upon your return."

Zelda grinned. "Certainly, my lord."

Marth furrowed his brows after he turned to leave. _You mean not to return, I know, but just wait until your father hears what I have to say. Bask in your independence now, and know that this victory is short-lived. The fact that I will be the suitor to tame you is no surprise and certainly no coincidence. It is fate, and yes it is fate that we have met. For Eileen's interference is quite the pleasant surprise. _


End file.
